Children with congenital malformations are studied in relation to specific behavior problems and patterns of cognitive abilities. Data on major and minor congenital malformations, patterns of cognitive abilities and behavior problems from the Perinatal Collaborative Project will be used. This systematic analysis will serve to facilitate a discussion on the congenital malformations and patterns of congenital abilities which might be related to various behavior problems.